Promise Me Hyeong!
by Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim
Summary: Mataharipun terbenam dengan indah senyum terukir di wajah Sehun. Aku ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum bukan karena cantiknya matahari tapi tersenyum karena Sehun. Jujur, sangat berat meninggalkannya... Ia punya arti sendiri dalam hidupku. Gomapta Sehunnie... Mianhanta Sehunnie... Annyeong Sehunnie... HunHan, By Jung Seomi And Kym Rin


Promise Me Hyeong!

Judul Fanfiction : Promise Me Hyeong

Nama Author : Jung Seomi

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Xi Sehun), Xi Luhan (Oh Luhan), HunHan

Additonal Cast : Finds them. Okay?

Length : oneshoot

Genre : Angst

Rating : semua umur

Annyeong ^^ author Amatir yang kerjaanya read and write FF kayak aku... kali ini Aku, si Exotic Hunhan Shippers (Very-Very Likeeeeeeeeeeeeeee HUNHAN #siapayangtanya) mau bikin Brothership Hunhan... Mian kalau jelek. Dan yang paling parah kalau ga nyambung ma judul hehehe... aku beneran emang Author baru. Bukan Cuma di HSF tapi di dunia tulis menulis juga... #AkuHarapGaTerlaluJelek

Jangan tanya Endingnya… Just read

Happy Read^^

Disini Sehun lagi berumur 6 tahun... So, masih kelas satu SD. Dan Luhan Umurnya 16. Gitulah...

"Luhan Hyeong. Nanti Luhan Hyeong temenin Sehun main bola ne?"

"Hmh. Ok" jawab Hyeong yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya. Sehun tersenyum

"Pokoknya Sehun nungguin Luhan Hyeong"

.

.

.

"Sehunnie! Ga ikut main bola?" tanya Jong In, teman Sehun

"Nanti, Sehun lagi Nungguin Luhan Hyeong" Jawab Sehun yang mash duduk dipinggir Lapangan bola

"Sambil nungguin kita main bola dulu. Otte?" Tanya Kai / Jong In (aku nyebutnya Kai aja ya?. Biar ringkas)

"Ani, Sehun mau nungguin Luhan Hyeong" kata Sehun bersikeras

"Beneran nih?" tanya Kai lagi. Sehun mengangguk "ara. Ayo kita Lanjutkan main bolanya!" Seru Kai yang langsung Menyambar bola ditangan Xiumin yang langsung mengejarnya. Anak-anak itu terlihat senang dan tertawa bersama di Lapangan itu. Namun, disudut lain ada anak yang hanya melihat mereka. Masih menunggu Hyeongnya

Tiba-tiba pengganggu datang. Hujan... anak-anak itu menghentikan permainannya. Semuanya lari kerumah kecuali Kai yang igat masih ada satu temanya disana

"Sehunnie ga ikut pulang?" tanya Kai

"Ani. Nanti Saja. Kalau sehun pulang Luhan Hyeong datang gimana?"

"tapi nanti kamu basah"

"Ga papa. Sehun ga papa. Kai pulang aja dulu. Nanti Kai juga ikutan basah"

"Ya udah. Kai pulang dulu ya?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk. Kai lari pulang, baru beberapa langkah Kai menengok kebelakang lagi ke sehun. Sehun hanya melambaikan tangan. Menyuruh Kai segera pergi. Kai lalu pergi.

"Dingin" gumam Sehun. Sehun masih tegas menyatakan bahwa. _Luhan hyeong tidak lupa aku dan pasti datang_. Itulah keras kepalanya anak SD bernama Oh Sehun

Setengah jam berlalu. Sehun basah kuyup dengan bola yang masih di genggam erat. Tanpa mantel, tanpa payung .wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru. Ia kedinginan. Namun, masih setia mnunggu Luhan, hyeong kesayangannya

Samar ditengah lebatnya hujan hari itu. Seseorang mendekat dengan sebuah payung. Dia Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan

"Sehun tau Luhan Hyeong pasti datang" kata Sehun ceria

"Hujan... kenapa sehunnie masih menunggu hyeong?"

"karena sudah lama Sehun tidak main bola bersama Luhan Hyeong" jawab sehun polos. Luhan meneteskan aimatamendengar jawaban adik kecilnya itu.

Luhan merendahkan badanya setinggi Sehun dan memegang pundak Sehun dengan kedua tanganya "Mian Hyeong terlambat. Mianhae Sehunnie"

"Gwenchana. Yang penting Hyeong datang" kata Sehun polos sambil tersenyum "ayo kita main bola sekarang" tambahnya

"MWO? Sekarang? Ini Hujan Sehunnie... kita berdua bisa sakit"

"apa masalahnya. Yang Sehun mau kan bersenang-senang sama Hyeong yang sekarang super sibuk karena sekolahnya di SMA" kata Sehun. Luhan menatap sendu mata sang adik yang menampilkan jurus andalan (Aegyo~~ #UdahTauDasarAuthorLebay)

Luhan tersenyum. "ara. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne?" Sehun mengangguk kencang dengan ekspresi ceria dan Sangat senang. Mereka bermain bola ditengah hujan lebat. Mereka tertawa bersama disana

Dan imbasnya... Luhan yang kena masalah. Luhan habis-habisan dimarahi karena kegiatan main bola di tengah hujan lebat yang berhasil membuat Sehun demam tinggi. Luhan merawat Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafin Luhan hyeong. Sehun jadi sakit" kata Luhan pada Adiknya

"siapa bilang ini Salah Luhan Hyeong?. Kan Sehun yang minta main bola sambil hujan-hujan"

Luhan mendesah "itu takkan terjadi kalau aku tidak terlambat"

"Ga papa. Main bola sambil hujan-hujanan lebih seru kok" kata Sehun yag langsung sukses membuat jitakan di dahi Sehun oleh Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum (nyengir maksudnya. Gatau apa bahasa sopannya #DasarAuthorPabo)

.

.

.

.

"Luhan Hyeong. Besok apa hyeong bisa jemput Sehun di Sekolah?" tanya Sehun

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu di tempat itu (sekolah maksudnya #KenapaGaDiTulisSekalianTuDiSekolah)

Sendirian. Berjam-jam hingga pukul 10 malam. Hingga Sehun tertidur. dari pukul 12 siang (waktu Sehun pulang Sekolah) ia menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sehunnie... sehunnie..." Luhan membangunkan Sehun

"Hyeong kemana aja?. Sehun capek nungguin Hyeong" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha memisah kedua kelopak matanya.

"Mian. Hyeong ada tugas dadakan" Sesal Luhan

"Hyeong nggak sayang Sehun ya?"

"...

...

...

Tentu saja tidak. Hyeong Sayang Sehun"

"Hyeong bohong! Harusnya Hyeong telepon Sehun kalau ga bisa jemput" kata Sehun kesal

"Sehunnie... Mianhae... Hyeong pikir kamu akan jalan kaki. Kan rumah tidak terlalu jauh"

"Sehun sayang Luhan Hyeong. Kalau Sehun pulang dan Luhan Hyeong jemput Sehun. Sehunnya ga ada gimana? Nanti kan kasihan Luhan hyeong yang udah capek-capek kesini" kata Sehun polos. Luhan menangis. Ia memeluk Sehun

"Maafin Luhan Hyeong... Hyeong Sayang Sehunnie"

"Sehun maafin Luhan Hyeong kok" kata Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Luhan. "kalau Sehun Nangis eomma sukanya nepuk bahu sehun gini. Jadi sekarang Sehun nepuk bahu Hyeong ya?"

Luhan menatap dua mata Sehun yang menatap Luhan polos. "Gomapta Sehunnie" Sehun tersesenyum dan mereka pulang bersama.

Sehun mengandeng tangan Luhan erat. "Sehun pingin gini terus. Sama Luhan Hyeong terus. Luhan Hyeong mau nggak janji ma sehun?"

"Janji apa Sehunnie?"

"Janji jadi hyeong yang gak pernah ninggalin Sehun" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya mulut dan kepalanya bergerak

"Ne sehunnie. Tentu saja" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk

"ditambah satu janji lagi... Luhan Hyeong akan jadi Hyeong yang terbaik buat Sehun" tambah Luhan

.

.

.

"hyeong besok Hyeong ada waktu gak? Temenin Sehun Out bond yuk... katanya boleh ditemenin kakaknya. Sehun pingin ajak Luhan Hyeong" kata Sehun dengan Puppy eyes

"Mian Sehun, Hyeong sibuk" Jawab Luhan sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sehun mengambil tugas-tugas itu dan menaruhnya di kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya

"Sehun nggak akan balikin buku itu ke Hyeong kalau Hyeong nggak mau anterin Sehun" kata Sehun tegas

"Sehunnie..."

"Jebal Hyeong"

"Sehunnie..."

"Hyeong..." balas Sehun ditambah Jurus terhebatnya (jurus Aegyo!)

Luhan menyerah "Arra... Besok Hyeong temenin Sehun"

"Jinja?" Sehun berteriak kegirangan "Tapi jangan telat lagi. nanti Sehun bisa di tinggal"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Semua anak dan para kakaknya berkumpul di halaman sekolahya. Karena ada yang tidak memliki kakak, mereka ada yang datang dengan kakak sepupu mereka. Dan yang datang sendiri adalah Oh Sehun.

Kai menghampiri Sehun yang sendirian. Kai bersama kakaknya yaitu Kyungsoo "Sehunnie... Hyeongmu mana?" tanya Kai

"Entahlah. Terlambat mungkin" Kai mendesah. Jujur, Kai belum tahu wajah sosok bernama Luhan itu yang selalu Sehun bicarakan.

"Sehun kenalkan ini kakakku Kyungsoo" kata Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pikiran Kai jauh lebih dewasa dari Sehun yang polos. Sehun menjabat tangan KyungSoo

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo "Kai sering bercarita tantangmu"

"Jinja?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Sehun terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Sehun mencari Luhan. Hal itu ia lakukan secara ternang-terangan. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun merasa mereka mengganggu Sehun "Kai kesana dulu ya?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagi peserta Outbond. Kita akan segera berangkat. Harap berkumpul"

Mereka semua berkumpul kecuali satu anak. Ya, Satu anak. Oh Sehun. Setelah semua berkumpul. Salah satu SD menyadai Sehun masih (Celingak-celinguk #ApalahBahasaSopannyaMola)

"Sehunnie tidak ikut?" tanya Sang guru

"Apa Saem tidak liat Hyeongku?"

"Ani. Saem tidak Lihat. Sehun boleh berangkat bersama Saem. Tidak perlu bersama Hyeongmu"

"tapi Sehun maunya sama Luhan Hyeong. Bukan sama Suho Saem" Suho (Sang Saem) mendesah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"apa Sehunnie mau nunggu disini? Kamu nanti ketinggalan rombongan"

"Gwenchana Saem. Luhan yeong sangat hebat mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan Kilat! Hehehe"

"kalau gitu kami berngkat dulu ya?"tanya Suho. Sehun mengangguk dengan memberikan dua jempol tangannya . Suho beranjak dan memberangkatkan rombongan. Sebelum perg ia menyempatkan melihat sehun yang masih (celingak-celinguk #ahTerserahApaanIstilahnya) Suho mendesah lalu pergi

Kai dan Kyungsoo membangunkan Sehun yang belum berangkat. Outbond itu Sudah berakhir. Dan Sehun tak menikmatnya. Kedanya mendesah

"Sehunnie"

"Eh? Apa kau Luhan hyeong?"

"Ani. Aku Kai dan ini Kyungsoo Hyeong"

"Lalu kemana Luhan hyeong?"

"Menurutku dia tidak datang"

"Ani! Tentu saja dia datang! Dia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa pamit pada Sehun. Hteong hanya terlambat. Hyeong janji pada Sehun"

"Sudah berapa kali Hyeongmu itu melanggar janji padamu hah? Ia ta pernah menepati janjinya! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya"

"Hyeong belum penah melanggar janji Hyeong hanya terlammbat!"

"Sehunnie..."

"Kai dan Kyungsoo hyeong pulang saja. Sebentar lagi Heong datang"

"Begini saja Sehun Kyungsoo hyeong dan Kai yang akan mengantarmu pulang

"Sirheo! Dia Luhan hyeong! Dia pasti datang!"

Kyungsoo dan Kai mendesah. Mereka akhirnya mengalah dan pergi

Sehun kembali sediri "Luhan hyeong... kenapa hyeong tidak segera datang? Dulu waktu Sehun belum SD kan kita sering bermain bersama. Kenapa sekarang hyeong suka terlambat?" gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka mata. Matahari telah berada di arah timur. Yang Sehun tau ini sudah pagi. Dan hyeongnya belum datang.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di halaman sekolah dasar itu. Ini hari minggu. Jaran ada yang datang. Setelah diperhatikan Sehun tahu bahwa itu maobil keluarganya.

"Pasti itu hyeong!" Sehun segera berlari mendekat sambil berteriak "Luhan Hyeong!"

Namun, bukan Luhan. Dia Eomma. "eomma? Mana Luhan Hyeong?"

"dirumah. Sehunnie. Kajja! Kita pulang!"

"Sirheo! Sehun Cuma mau pulang kalau Luhan hyeong yang jemput"

"Ani Sehunnie... Kajja! Kita pulang!"

"Sirheo! Sirheo! Sirheo!"

"Sehunnie..."

Karna Sehun keras kepala. Sang Eomma akhirnya mengendong Sehun masuk ke mobil membawanya pulang secara paksa.

Sehun menangis. Ia Khawatir kalau tiba-tiba Luhan menjemputnya dan dia tidak ada. Khawatir Luhan kelelahan mencarinya di Sekolah. Namun, saat sehn masuk Rumah itu ia melihat Luhan sedang tertawa keras sambil menonton TV comedy kesayangan mereka di hari minggu. Sepolos apapun Sehun, ia tak terima penantianya ini tidak berguna

"Hyeong ternyata memang udah nggak sayang sama Sehun! Apa waktu itu juga sama? Waktu main bola dan jemput sekolah? Apa Hyeong sedang tertawa seperti ini disaat Seun kesepian dan kedinginan?" Sehun menangis "Hyeong lupa janji Hyeong pada Sehun?. Hyeong bilang Hyeong mau jadi hyeong yang paling baik dan gak aka pernah ninggalin Sehun. Hyeong Jahat! Sehun benci Luhan Hyeong!"

"Sehun bener-bener sayang sama Luhan hyeong. Sehun pikir Luhan hyeong sayang juga ma Sehun! Tapi Sehun salah! Salah besar! Luhan Hyeong sama Sekali nggak sayang ma Sehun"

Sehun lari kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Luhan mengetuk pintu dari luar

"Sehunnie! Sehunnie! Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan dari luar

"Sehunnie buka pintunya!" sekeras apapun teriakan Luhan. Sehun, si anak keras kepala tetap tidak akan membuka pintu itu

.

.

.

Sehun berniat berangkat Sekolah

"Apa sehun mau hyeong antar?" tanya Luhan

"Ani! Sehun punya kaki sendiri" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Nanti Hyeong jemput Sehun ya?"

"Andwae! Sirheo! Sehun bilang Sehun punya kaki sendiri!"

"Sehunnie!" Sehun tidak mempedulikan Luhan. Ia langsung pergi

Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sehun, tau namun pura-pura tak peduli. Sehun masuk ke Sekolahnya. Luhan menunggunya diliuar. Sepulang sekolah Sehun melihat sosok Luhan yang masih ada di posisi tadi.

"Apa Hyeong nungguin Sehun?" tanya Sehun yang akhirnya mau bicara dengan Luhan

"Ne, bukankah selama ini Sehun yang tungguin Hyeong?. Sekarang giliran Hyeong" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum pada adik kecilnya itu. "Mianhae Sehunnie" Sehun trsenyum mebalas senyuman Luhan dan Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Sehun sayang Hyeong" Kata Sehun

"Hyeong sayang Sehun" Balas Luhan

"Apa Sehun mau ke taman bermain bersama hyeong?" tanya Luhan

"Jinja? Ehuiiiiiiiii!" teriak Sehun girang

Mereka datang ke taman bermain. Sehun bermain wahana bersama dengan Luhan. Meskipun Luhan jauh lebih tua. Ia ingin membuat Sehun senang. Ia berusaha mengimbangi Sehun yang masih anak-anak mereka berkejarkejaran, bermain ayunan, bahkan bermain bola. Setelah lelah,mereka beranjak pergi ke sebuah cafe. Memesan beberapa makanan. Dan satu cup bubble tea untuk berdua. Bukannya uang mereka tidak cukup, tapi agar menunjukkan mereka saudara dekat. Mereka berfoto bersama... tertawa dan gembira bersama...

Dan terakhir, mereka mengunjungi sebuah danau. Di sekitar Danau itu terdapat banyak jajaran-jarang pohon yang besar dan tinggi serta rindang. Mereka menikmati matahari terbenam disana. Sehun duduk bersandar pada Sebuah pohon dan Luhan di pohon lainya. Mataharipun terbenam dengan indah senyum terukir di wajah keduanya hingga matahari tak nampak lagi

"Hyeong... hari ini sehun sangat senang... Sehun ingin hari ini lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya Sehun bisa bersenang senang sama hyeong. Sehun sayang hyeong. Makasih tidak melanggar janji Hyeong untuk jadi Hyeong terbaik buat Sehun... Hyeong adalah hyeong yang paling baik... Sehun nggak yakin ada hyeong lain yang kayak hyeong"

Sehun melirik ke arah hyeongnya yang tidak menjawab. Ternyata Luhan tidur

"hyeong pasti capek, ya kan? Sampai tidur gitu..." Sehun melepas jaket kecilnya untuk menyelimuti Luhan.

Dan ia kembali ke pohonnya dan kembali menatap langit yang disinari bintang. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan Sehun pun tertidur

Setelah bangun, Sehun bingung. Ia tak mengenali tempat ini. Ini buka rumah mereka, dan juga bukan rumah sakit. Dimana ini? Tanya Sehun bingung. Ia keluar ruangan itu, Sehun semakin bingung karena banyak sekali orang disana apalagi mereka semua memakai baju dengan warna sama yaitu hitam dengan ekspresi sedih di wajah mereka masing-masing. Namun, Ia lega saat melihat ibunya

"Eomma..."

"Sehunnie sudah bangun ya?" kata Eomma itu sambil memaksakan senyum dalam tangisannya. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Eomma menangis. Eomma memeluk Sehun. Sehun menepuk punggung eomma. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Ia menatap kesana-kemari. Ia bisa lihat semua orang yag di kenalinya. Seluruh bibi, kakak sepupu, bahkn ia lihat Kyungsoo dan Kai namun, seseorang masih belum terlihat.

"Eomma?"

"uh?"

"Mana Luhan hyeong?" tanya Sehun. "semuanya disini. Kemana Luhan hyeong?!" teriak Sehun. Semua pandang menuju kearahnya. Semua menatap wajah polos Sehun nanar. Termasukk Suho dan Kyungsoo. "apa Luhan Hyeong ada acara di sekolahnya?" tanya Sehun lagi. Eomma memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Dan tangisan Eomma semakin menjadi. Semua di ruangan itu menatap sendu wajah Sehun dan menitikkan airmata.

Kai mendekati Sehun yang sudah tidak dipeluk oleh Eomma karena Eomma pingsan "Ini namanya adalah kematian kau tidak bisa bertemu Luhan hyeong lagi" bisik Kai pada tersenyum kecut "Luhan hyeong tak kan pergi meninggalkanku dia sudah janji" Sehun belum mengerti apa itu kematian. Yang mewakili tanda perpisahan selamanya. Sedangkan yang Kai tau artinya orang itu tak bisa di temui lagi entah kenapa. Itulah arti kematian buat Kai.

sehun menendangi karangan bunga yang dikirimkan orang-orang "DIMANALUHAN HYEONG? APA DIA GAk SUKA SEHUN? POKOKNYA KALAU BUKAN LUHAN HYEONG YANG NENANGIN SEHUN. SEHUN GAK AKAN TENANG!"teriak Sehun

"Luhan Sudah pergi!" teriak salah satu sepupu Sehun

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun. Tidak ada yang menjawab "luhan hyeong kau kemana? Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak Lucu hyeong!"

Suho, sebagai guru Sehun berusaha menenangkan Sehun. "Luhan Hyeongmu hanya pergi sebentar"kata Suho lembut. Sebenarnya Suho tidak tega membohongi sehun dengan harapan kosong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? itu cara terakhir

"jinja?"

"tentu saja. Dia kan sayang Sehun" kata Suho bergetar. Suho pun berusaha menahan airmatnya yang mau tumpah karena kesalutannya pada Sehun. Seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi hyeongnya. Lebih dari apapun. Sehun tersenyum "Berarti Kai tadi bohongin Sehun kan?" Sehun menatap Kai. Kyungso menyikut Kai

"Kai tadi Cuma bercanda"

.

.

.

Sebuah makam. Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun. Itulah objek yang sedang tergambar

Sehun mendatangi makam Luhan. "kau melanggar janjimu" kata-kata itu entah keberapa kalinya Sehun mngatakannya. "kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi! Kau pikir kau akan jadi Hyeong yang baik dengan melakukan itu?" tanya Sehun pada sebuah makam. Sehun mengepalajan tangnya dan memukuli tanah

"Kau Jahat!" Sehun menangis. "Ini hari ulang tahun ku Hyeong. Ingatkah kau?"

"Nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku hyeong" tidak ada jawabn. Tentu saja. Bagaimana Luhan menjawabnya.

"Happy b'day Sehunnie. Happy b'day Sehunnie happy b'day happy b'da happy bday Sehunnie" Suara itu adalah Suara Luhan dari rekaman yang sang Eomma berikan pada Sehun tadi pagi

"Hey... Saengilchuka hamnida Sehunnie! Mian karena baru mengucapan tahun ini. Tahun lalu aku tidak mengucapkanya kan. Saat mendengar ini usiamu 16 tahun kan? Itu artinya sudah sepuluh tahu aku tidur di tempat gelap bernama kuburan itu. Matjyo?... aahhh... Ok, karena sekarang saat mendengar ini usiamu 16 kita bicara seolah kita teman sebaya aja ne?. Ok mulai

Luhan POV

"Luhan Hyeong. Nanti Luhan Hyeong temenin Sehun main bola ne?"

"Hmh. Ok" jawab ku. Sehun tersenyum

"Pokoknya Sehun nungguin Luhan Hyeong"

.

.

.

"Luhan. Kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat pelajaran berakhir.

"aku mau menemani Sehun bermain bola"

"Oh"

Aku berlari kerumah untuk segera bergati baju. Malangnya, penyakit itu kambuh lagi. kepalaku begitu pusing dan asanya aku mau pingsan di tempat saat itu juga. Aku mencoba bertahan. Aku tidak boleh melanggar janjiku pada , tubuhku tak mau diajak kompromi. Aku jatuh pingsan di tempat begitu saja.

Saat sadar. Aku ada di rumah sakit bersama eomma. "dimana Sehun?" tanyaku langsung

"mungkin dirumah. Tadi ia memang di lapangan bola. Tapi ini hujan, Ia pasti dirumah" kata Eomma.

"Mwo ? hujan?" aku langsung mencabut infus berlari keluar kamar menyambar payung dan pergi kelapangan. Eomma salah dan dugaanku benar. Sehun menungguku. Ia benar-benar keras kepala

Sehun basah kuyup dengan bola yang masih di genggam erat. Tanpa mantel, tanpa payung .wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru. Ia kedinginan. Namun, masih setia menungguku.

Aku mendekat. Sehun tersenyum melihat kehadiranku

"Sehun tau Luhan Hyeong pasti datang" kata Sehun ceria

"Hujan... kenapa sehunnie masih menunggu hyeong?" tanyaku sendu

"karena sudah lama Sehun tidak main bola bersama Luhan Hyeong" jawab sehun polos. Tapi sangat pilu bagiku. Kenap tadi aku harus pingsan?.harusnya aku tidak membuat kami sedekat ini. Bagaimana jika nanti aku pergi dari dunia ini?. Bagaiman reson Sehun? aku merendahkan badanya setinggi Sehun dan memegang pundak Sehun dengan kedua tangaku "Mian Hyeong terlambat. Mianhae Sehunnie"

Akhirnya. Kami bermain bola ditengah hujan karena hasil aegyo Sehun.

.

.

.

"Luhan Hyeong. Besok apa hyeong bisa jemput Sehun di Sekolah?" tanya Sehun

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

Lagi disaat Aku mempunyai janji pada Sehun. Aku harus melanggarnya karena pingsan. Bahkan kali ini pingsan yang begitu lama. Lagi,ketika ku tanya Eomma bilang Sehun dirumah. Lagi, aku tidak percaya dan lari dari Rumah sakit.

Pukul 10 malam. Meski sekolah selesai pukul 12 siang dan jarak rumah sebenarnya dekat Sehun tetap bersikeras menungguku. Hingga tertidur. Aku memnabangunkan nya. Ia sepat kesal padaku aku mencoba mencari alasan. Namun, aku tetap memberi alasan yang tidak membuat sehun menghindar. Ini salah! Harusnya aku membuat sehun membenciku. Kami pulang bersama

"Sehun pingin gini terus. Sama Luhan Hyeong terus. Luhan Hyeong mau nggak janji ma sehun?"

"Janji apa Sehunnie?"

"Janji jadi hyeong yang gak pernah ninggalin Sehun" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tidak tahu harus biang apa. Tapi melihat dua mata harap Sehun. Aku tak bisa mengelak. Mian Sehun aku akan menyetujui janji yang sudah kulanggar sebelum janji itu di buat

"Ne sehunnie. Tentu saja" jawab ku sambil mengangguk

"ditambah satu janji lagi... Luhan Hyeong akan jadi Hyeong yang terbaik buat Sehun" tambahku. Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi

.

.

.

"hyeong besok Hyeong ada waktu gak? Temenin Sehun Out bond yuk... katanya boleh ditemenin kakaknya. Sehun pingin ajak Luhan Hyeong" kata Sehun dengan Puppy eyes

"Mian Sehun, Hyeong sibuk" Jawab ku mencoba menghindari Sehun. Karena, sebuah buku dan aegyo akhirnya aku mengiyakan keinginan nya

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kyungsoo berada di Sekolah minta izin untuk tidak mengikuti kelas ke dua, tiga, empat untuk hari ini. Dengan alasan yang diada-ada. Alasan sebenarnya untuk menemani Outbond tidak dikatakan.

Kami kemudian naik bis kesekolah mereka dan kebetulan bertemu Suho hyeong. Kami bercakap sebentar. Dan kemudian kami turun di sebuah halte. Namun, kepalaku tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang begit dahsyat. Lebih dri biasanya. Aku kembali melemas dan terjatuh.

Lagi, aku sadar dirumah sakit dan eomma disampingku

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku

"jam 6 pagi"

"Mwo? Sehunnie!"

"Andwae! Eomma akan jemput dia kau pulang saja kerumah" kata Eomma "kyungsoo-ssi bantu anak ini pulang kerumah" ucap Eomma pda kyungsoo

.

.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adikmu. Ia terlalu polos dan terlalu menyayangimu. Aku dengar semua dari Kai" kata Kyungsoo dalam mobilnya. Aku mendesah "entahlah"

"sebelum pergi. Buat dia membencimu"

"Ara" jawabku. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menangis "kau menangis?" tanyaku

"Luhan... tidak bisakan kau bertahan lebih lama?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungsoo... aku tau usiaku diujung tanduk tapi, aku diperkirakan masih hidup selama tiga bulan kedepan. Kurasa itu cukup untuk menjauhi Sehun"

.

.

.

Sehun masuk. Aku membutbuat suatu tawa agar sehun membenciku dengan menonton TV comedy kesayangan kami di hari minggu.

"Hyeong ternyata memang udah nggak sayang sama Sehun! Apa waktu itu juga sama? Waktu main bola dan jemput sekolah? Apa Hyeong sedang tertawa seperti ini disaat Seun kesepian dan kedinginan?" Sehun menangis "Hyeong lupa janji Hyeong pada Sehun?. Hyeong bilang Hyeong mau jadi hyeong yang paling baik dan gak aka pernah ninggalin Sehun. Hyeong Jahat! Sehun benci Luhan Hyeong!"

Degh

Rasanya kedua tanganku gemetar. Sehunnie... Hyeong sayang Sehunnie... Mianhae... Mianhae... aku medongakkan kepala untuk menadahi airmataku agar tidak menyentuh pipiku. Mmalukan sekali jika menangis disaat seperti ini

"Sehun bener-bener sayang sama Luhan hyeong. Sehun pikir Luhan hyeong sayang juga ma Sehun! Tapi Sehun salah! Salah besar! Luhan Hyeong sama Sekali nggak sayang ma Sehun"

degh

Sehun lari kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Aku terpaku dan menangis. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun

"Sehunnie! Sehunnie! Sehunnie!"

"Sehunnie buka pintunya!"

Kepalaku sangat pusing aku berjalan gontai ke kamarku

.

.

Drrrt drrrt ponselku berbunyi. Kyungsoo

"Luhan aku ingin mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya"

"apa?"

"Mian tapi kata dokter kemarin. Karena beberapa faktor mungkin kau tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang berbada pada dirimu?" kata Kyungsoo. Terdengar isakan dari Sahabatku itu "jangan jauhi Sehun. Setidaknya... buat dia bahagia sebelum dia kehilangan dirimu... dan kau tahu Luhan... kau adalah Sahabat terbaikku"

"kyungsoo-yaa..." ia memutus panggilan. "hanya tersisa sedikit?"

.

.

Aku mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Karena dosaeng ku itu ta mau kuantar sekolah. Aku menunggunya. Baru seperempat jam. Aku merasa bosan. Bagaimana Sehun bisa ertaha menunggunya hingga berjam-jam. Diam-diam airmata ku jatuh. Aku menunggu sambil menagnis diam diam hingga kudengar dentingan bel tanda sekolah usai. Aku mengusap air mataku cepat.

"Apa Hyeong nungguin Sehun?" tanya Sehun yang akhirnya mau bicara denganku

"Ne, bukankah selama ini Sehun yang tungguin Hyeong?. Sekarang giliran Hyeong" Jawabku. "Mianhae Sehunnie" kata ku. Sehun memeluku

"Sehun sayang Hyeong" Kata Sehun

"Hyeong sayang Sehun" Balasku

"Apa Sehun mau ke taman bermain bersama hyeong?" tanya Luhan

"Jinja? Ehuiiiiiiiii!" teriak Sehun girang

Kami berjalan-jalan ke banyk tempat kami bermain dan tertawa bersama

Dan terakhir, kami mengunjungi sebuah danau. Di sekitar Danau itu terdapat banyak jajaran-jarang pohon yang besar dan tinggi serta rindang. kami menikmati matahari terbenam disana. Sehun duduk bersandar pada Sebuah pohon dan aku di pohon lainya. Aku terus menatap wajah Sehun Sendu. Berharap aku masih punya cukup usia utuk melihatnya tumbuh. Aku ingin melihat nya dewasa. Mengenal siapa pacarnya dan mengajari prnya... tapi, apa itu mungkin? Mataharipun terbenam dengan indah senyum terukir di wajah Sehun. Aku ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum bukan kaena cantiknya matahari tapi tersenyum kaena Sehun. Di hidupku yangsingkat ini. Aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu seoarang Dosaeng seerti dia. Dosaeng yang sangat tulus. Jujur, sangat berat meninggalkannya... Ia punya arti sendiri dalam hidupku. Gomapta Sehunnie... Mianhanta Sehunnie... Annyeong Sehunnie... perlahan seiring sinar matahari yang meredup pandangnku perlahan muali kabur samar kudengar suara Sehun berkata :

"Hyeong... hari ini sehun sangat senang... Sehun ingin hari ini lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya Sehun bisa bersenang senang sama hyeong. Sehun sayang hyeong. Makasih tidak melanggar janji Hyeong untuk jadi Hyeong terbaik buat Sehun... Hyeong adal-" kalimat Sehun terpotong sampai situ di pendengaranku... yang jelas. Ia bilang ia sayang padaku. Aku juga sayang padamu... Sehunnie...

End

Huuuuuuuuua! Selesai kan? Ada yang geleng-geleng gak ada fanfic Oneshoot yang sepanjang ini? Hadeh -_-" maklum... aku juga heran ni author kesamber apaan #AsalkanGaKesamberPetirDah mungkin kesamber Sehun kali yah? Hihihi #plaak DidamparFansnyaSehun kecuali saya sendiri Ehm...

Gimana? Jelek ya? Hadeh" aku beneran masih amatir ya?... tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Ada nggak sih yang nggak pengen punya adek kayak Sehun?. Jangan sampai pada pengen! Sehun kan adeknya Author #plaak DidamparLagiFansnyaSehun

Gimana gak pengen? Ya ampun! sayang... banget sama Hyeongnya... aku juga bener ga tega ama Si Sehun buat ngetik kalau Luhan udah gak ada... (lebaynya udah ilang tapi malah nangisih Hunhan yang ada di FF ini)

Gitu aja ya... Ok makasi udah sempetin baca... Wait me to come back...

-Jung Seo Mi-

KYM NOTES :

Iya! Ini FF karya Jung Seomi, temen sekolahnya Kym. Dia setuju2 aja Kym Publish FF nya disini. Jadi Kym Nggak Plagiat! Bisa langsung di Konfrim sama orangnya Kok :)


End file.
